Terror Battle Royale
Fighters Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy vs Sonic.EXE vs Tails Doll vs Slenderman vs Jeff the killer vs BEN drowned vs Herobrine vs Toy Animatronics vs Freddy Kruger vs The Rake vs B.O.B. vs Springtrap and phantoms vs Nightmare animatronics. Intro One minite melee, where all the fights are settled in 60 seconds. That is, the small ones! Due to how MASSIVE this battle is, we are giving these fighters UNLIMITED TIME! 13 fighters and teams! No time limit MELEE! GO! Fight All the fighters see eachother in Slender Forest. The animatronics, not noticing the ones from games other then their own, grab hands and prepare to fight. Warning, jumpscares ahead! FIGHT! The first animatronics attack EXE, only for him to dissapear. They look for him back to back and then EXE rapidly teleports around them. They try to punch and stab him, but EXE is too fast. EXE makes a black hole, sucking all for up. FNAF 1 Animatronics, out! 12 remaining! EXE sees a computer nearby and gets an idea. He inserts his game disk and hides in the computer. Meanwhile Springtrap and Slenderman are fighting. Slenderman knocks one of Springtrap's arms off. Springtrap sommons shadow freddy to protect him while he screws his arm back on with a purple tool. Jeff and Rake are fighting, but Rake just gets stabbed in the head. The Rake, out! 11 remaining BEN, Freddy Kruger and Jeff see eachother, then see the Computer. They all approch it, and get pulled in. BEN (In tails' voice): You shouldn't have done that. He tries to set a tree on fire, but nothing happens. He walks to try and find a way out (Yes, he IS in affect of Sonic.EXE's dimenton. He turns those pulled in into Sonic charecters.) tripping along the way due to not walking for so long. He sees dead animals. (Note, we are seeing what BEN is seeing in 1st person). BEN sees EXE. BEN (still tails' voice): You've met with an unplesent fate, havn't you. Sonic.EXE: No, you have. A black swirl is seen and then the screen turns black. Then cue Sonic.EXE jumpscare. BEN drowned, out! 10 remaining Back in slender woods, BOB and Springtrap are fighting, or whatever you call what BOB does. Springtrap stabs him and kills him. B.O.B., out! 9 remaining Back in EXE's world, Knuckles and Robotnik (Being Freddy Kruger and Jeff the killer, respectivly.) are in the same creepy room. They walk out in septate ways. Jeff/Robotnik sees EXE and cue black hole and I AM GOD jumpscare. Jeff the killer, out! 8 remaining Then he runs after Freddy/Knuckles. Sonic.EXE: Your too slow! Freddy/Knuckles stops. Sonic.EXE: Would you like to play again? Freddy/Knuckles grabs EXE and they switch dimentions. To the dream realm. Sonic.EXE: I guess you really DID step it up. Freddy Kruger attacks rapidly, Sonic.EXE just doing his creepy evil laugh the whole time, not even being scared of being about to be thrown on death's doorstep. Sonic.EXE: That was fun. I'll be sure to play again, and win! Not now, not soon, but eventually I'll come back*. *No, not in this battle. Freddy Kruger: I wouldn't miss it for the world. Sonic.EXE is stabbed in the head by Freddy, killing him. Sonic.EXE, out! 7 remaining Back in Slender Woods, the Toy animatronics are fighting Springtrap. Then Mangle (yes, mangle is a toy animatronic) Bites Springtrap, killing him, only for The toys to be killed by the nightmare animatronics. Springtrap and Toy animatronics, out! 5 remaining Tails Doll attempts to attack Slenderman, only for Slenderman to use his tenticles to literaly hugging Tails Doll to death, stuffing flying everywhere. Tails Doll, out! 4 remaining Slenderman sees the nightmare animatronics. They all attack him, but he uses his own pyrokinetic powers to burn all of them but two. Nightmare tries to attack him, only to be stared to death. The Nightmare Fredbear bites Slenderman's head off from the back Slenderman, out! 3 remaining Herobrine teleports in and lightnings Fredbear to death. Nightmare animatronics, out! The final battle is now! Freddy Kruger goes back to the real world. Herobrine summons hundreds of mobs and they attack Freddy Kruger. He mows them down, but when he gets to where herobrine was, he wasn't there. Then he is greeted to a Diamond Sword through the head. Herobrine: Stop. Winner This Melee's winner is, Herobrine! Then Herobrine poofs out of existence. We see the latest update and it says -Removed Herobrine This Melee's winner is, Notch! Then Notch throws a minecraft binder off screen. Then he leaves and it starts raining monuy around him and bill gates shows up. This Melee's winner is, Bill Gates!